A rapid yeast identification system has been developed by Analytab Products, Inc., which may allow the identification of clinically significant yeast isolates other than Candida albicans in a matter of hours rather than days (C. albicans can already be rapidly identified by means of a germ tube test). Initial evaluation of the system indicated that it might have potential usefulness for the idagnostic microbiology laboratory. Further assessment of the system is in progress.